


What If

by WindStainedDreams



Series: Medieval Fairy Tale Adventures (InuKag Week 2017) [2]
Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Day 2 - Fear, F/M, InuKag Week, InuKag Week 2017, Kikyou is scary to them, Prompt Fill, What Ifs?, scared of the future, she's not in it but she's mentioned a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: InuYasha doesn't want to hurt Kagome, because she's just so very imporant to him.   Kagome doesn't want to give up the past for what might be in the future.  A lot of it has to do with Kikyou.





	

 

 

InuYasha stared at the leaves above him and wondered if he was doing the right thing.  Kagome was… she was so very special.  Unlike anyone he had ever met.  He had braved a whole host of impossible things, just for her.  Demons, wars, the future.  Kikyou.  

 

He faced Kikyou every time he saw her.  If he wasn't careful, if she was borrowing a priestess’ robes again, he'd get caught in a moment so long ago and _stop breathing_ with the force of it all.  He faced Kikyou every time Kagome pulled back that bowstring and pink light filled the sky as it arced towards its target.  Kagome was so much more than that, but InuYasha couldn’t ignore the echoes that somehow still resonated within his heart.  

 

Kagome’s brightness was so far away right now, back in her own time, visiting family, going to school (whatever that was), spending time with friends he could never meet and doing things InuYasha couldn’t even begin to wrap his mind around.  She was so _much_.  It was as simple as that.  Kagome was so very much to him, and it scared InuYasha nearly senseless.  It was so much _more_ than Kikyou. 

 

And so even as he held Kagome close, as he grudgingly admitted to her when no one else was looking that he loved her, InuYasha couldn’t shake the feeling, the horrible, creeping fear, that he was somehow hurting Kagome.  It ate away at him, all the time.  What if?  What if?  What _if_? 

 

*****

 

Kagome watched the lights of another car go by, the blow-dryer almost gratingly loud in her ear after weeks without it.  Her hair dripped onto her towel, creating wet spots in the soft fabric.  Hunched over as she was, Kagome could pretend it was only her hair dripping on the white cloth.

 

Her life here was so normal and it didn’t feel right at _all_.   There was nothing trying to kill her so it could steal the jewel shards.  No Naraku playing his mind games with them all.  None of that should have been normal, or right, or a part of Kagome’s life to begin with.  But that didn’t matter, because it _was_ a part of her life and Kagome was scared. 

 

She was terrified. 

 

The tears kept falling and she brought the towel up to her face.  Kagome may have been young, but even she knew that everything eventually came to an end.  One day, she would go down the well and she would stay in her time.  She wouldn’t see any of them ever again. 

 

What would happen to InuYasha if she didn’t come back?  Would he go and find Kikyou?  It was clear that even after all this time, after everything that they’d all suffered, InuYasha still saw the priestess when he looked at her.  If Kagome never returned to him, would he seek solace in Kikyou’s arms once more? 

 

If Kagome never went back, would InuYasha even remember that the face once had a different name?  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> InuKag Week 2017 Day 2 prompt "Fear". 
> 
> Good gods this was hard to get down on paper, I don't even know why. And here I was thinking that my words were cooperating with me once again. Ah well, maybe tomorrow will be a better day. 
> 
> I hope the words were satisfying, and that you'll let me know by tapping that kudo button or leaving a comment here or [ on my Tumblr ](https://tinbramblearts.tumblr.com) to let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Partially inspired by the lovely art of [ SmudgeThistle ](http://smudgethistle.tumblr.com/) which can be found [ here ](http://smudgethistle.deviantart.com/art/Fear-InuKag-670308419) for you to admire.


End file.
